Back to Blonde
by mae.linda
Summary: In Progress AU Harry comes home and then builds a home. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

There were several things that Severus Snape disliked about Hogwarts since he had been appointed Deputy Headmaster after the war and one of them was the current Headmistress. Since Dumbledore had died in the brief but bloody Final Battle, McGonagall seemed to have taken up much of their much regretted Headmaster's quirks. The sweets he could deal with, but the matchmaking mania? That really got to him.  
Has it really been ten years, Severus?" asked Headmistress McGonagall. The man in question took one look at the damnable twinkle in his superior's eye and fairly groaned. Whatever the infernal woman had in mind it could not be good. And he was right.

Instead of the good, old fashioned tedious and downright boring ball that was usually held on such an occasion they were to have a Quidditch match! With the occasion of the ten year anniversary of the graduation of the war hero class of 1997 they were going to re-enact the good old days. The good old days where Gryffindor thrashed Slytherin at Quidditch and Severus was forced to socialize in Hogsmeade with McGonagall to pay off his bet.  
Severus Snape was no coward but he was tempted to just put his foot down about attending this farce if only so as not to see Slytherin House beaten again. He didn't think he could stand it again.

He left the Head Cat to herself and her Ice Mice and as he returned to his dungeons he began musing. There were several reasons for him to worry, the most important one: Draco Malfoy had not touched a broom since his Sixth year. Well not a wooden one anyway.

And so it followed that they would lose, because if you could count on anything it would be that the youngest Seeker in a century had in fact used several brooms if rumors are to be believed. Well, he was at least forewarned therefore Draco was too, he allowed himself a smirk as he entered the Potions class which his new Potion Master currently occupied.

It had only taken Draco one year to complete his Apprenticeship and then he insisted on doing Research for St. Mungo's. It had taken him all the intervening years to atone for all his mistakes but he was finally at peace with himself. Truth be told, Severus was very proud of his former student, not least of which because he had gone and done what Severus hadn't thought possible, finding a cure for Lycanthropy. 

He had also grown, matured in a way that made him eligible to be Severus' best friend as well as being his Godson. And who knew perhaps it was time he finally beat the Brat to the Snitch, Severus mused as he caught sight of his friend. Half an hour and one refusal to practice later, Severus stormed out of the dungeons like the proverbial bat out of hell.

At the same time, in the Headmistress office, a scene not very different from the one in the Dungeons was taking place. Harry had been summoned and now he was lounging on the comfortable sofa that was a new fixture in the now much more relaxed room. In addition to the tray of goodies, iced mice being the predominant sweet, which was reminiscent of the former Headmaster, the room was now all comfy furniture and almost as hot as furnace.

Harry rather though it looked like something a lazy cat might dream of, smothering his laughter Harry returned his attention to his former Head of House. She had mellowed somewhat over the years. For one thing she didn't appear as uptight as she had seemed to Harry when he was still a student. Oh she still resembled a dignified feline but now she had seemingly also acquired some of the relaxed attentiveness most cats possess.  
However when she addressed Harry, she still did it in that formal way she had, plus the eerily twinkle in her eye, that were reminiscent of Dumbledore. 

"I am glad to see how well you have turned out Mr. Potter, you look more confident, more composed, and dare I say you've really grown into your looks" she added just to see her pet student choke back a laugh. "I am happy to know that you have finally found your peace" she said smiling fondly at the raven haired man relaxed on her sofa. He would always be the smallish, scruffy little thing that had made that spectacular catch just by her window and on his first time on a broom too. Harry smiled softly back before inquiring "You know I like to talk with you Professor but I have a feeling this is a bit more than just a spot of tea and a bit of conversation. So what are you planning now?"

Minerva shrugged slightly then outlined her plan, secretly planning the next outing she could get out of Severus as payment for losing the bet. She swore she would find that infuriating man a mate and by Merlin she will.  
Harry was thrilled by the idea, especially since he'd had his fill of balls from the time immediately after Voldemort's defeat, when the succession of Ministry balls had him taking off on a trip around the world, partly as a well deserved holiday while the other part t was so as to escape them.

However he didn't know how he'd be able to manage flying again. After all, the last time he flew was in his Sixth year, no matter what the rumors said. He mentioned this to the Headmistress, who waved his concerns away saying that she was quite sure he will do just fine. As he took his leave, he missed the satisfied smile on the witch's face that would have made him a little more wary of the upcoming game, as it was, he left blissfully oblivious.

The day of the game was hot, even for June, with the sky above blue with no sign of clouds or even the slightest breeze in the air. The stands of the Quidditch Pitch were filled with the first graduates that Hogwarts produced immediately after the defeat of Voldemort who were once again reunited under the Hogwarts crest but this time with no House distinctions. The fighting during the last days of the Second War had helped forge a better understanding among all Houses and had also helped the Slytherins regain the honor of their House. But there was still one place where the Snakes had not regained their reputation, and that was Quidditch. 

Today's game promised to be exciting, especially since the two teams that would be playing were mostly made up of Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other with only a Ravenclaw here and there. The Hufflepuffs had decided that it would be both safer and more entertaining to watch the game from the stands.

As the players took off into the air the cheer of the crowd was reminiscent of their Hogwarts years, only just a little less deafening. Everyone in the stands was waiting to see the sparks fly between the opposing Seekers. All the more because it was general knowledge that after graduation the two hadn't been in each other's presence once in all ten of the intervening years.

There was a bit of gossip when they had to shake hands and the two reportedly shuddered, stared and moved stiffly away and then they were off, the game fast and furious. But as the game progressed it became more and more obvious that nothing more exciting than avoidance was going to happen between the two. So the crowd deflated and bit by bit turned to the people around them for entertainment and it was only the Quidditch enthusiasts that kept watching. Up on their respective brooms the two Seekers were uncomfortably aware of the other's presence even several feet away.

"When the fuck did Scarhead grow up?" Draco despaired to himself as he took another surreptitious glance at the gorgeous brunette riding his broom and wouldn't it be nice to be that broom, backpedaling on his errant thoughts he silently cursed as he felt himself harden. It had first hit him when he had shaken Harry's hand as his opposite number as Captain, and from then onwards his mind had slipped gently but irrevocably in the gutter. 

Due to the extremely warm weather there was no way anyone in the two teams could fail to notice Harry's physique as his clothes were minimal so as to avoid overheating. The gorgeous bastards arms, displayed as they were by his tank top, had Draco drooling within five minutes of seeing them. They caused all sorts of naughty images to float through his head. One after another he saw those arms possessively trapping him again a broad chest, then the biceps flexing as he was manhandled into position and finally those arms framing his head as he was taken gently, viciously, lovingly. The aftermath left Draco breathless as he was left with the vague suggestion of an arm like an iron band around his waist and its twin pillowing his head as he was spooned afterwards. Draco reluctantly snapped himself out of it and with difficulty focused on finding the elusive Snitch.

While Draco had been fixating on his biceps Harry was aware of only two things. His throbbing cock and the cause of it; namely one gorgeous blond who quite unfairly had just gotten even more attractive as he'd matured. Harry had known for quite some time that he had a thing for blondes, after all the vast majority of his flings along the years had been of that coloring. But all that was suddenly put into perspective, especially considering their Sixth Year and he began to wonder if he had been looking for this blonde in particular all this time.  
After all it was while he held the sobbing blond in his arms, wishing he could kiss his troubles away, and promising to help him that he realized one important thing. He was definitely gay. And for Draco bloody Malfoy no less. So he did his duty, killed the bastard and left for the wide world, to get a better perspective on things. Fat load of good it did him.

Still, pulsing length or not, gorgeous blonde or not, he still had to catch the Snitch before he could retire somewhere private so as to take care of his little problem. Maybe he could even convince the other Seeker to help. He grinned and turned. . . Only to be hit full in the stomach by a furiously fast Bludger, courtesy of Crabbe. His world turned black even before the queasiness could properly set in.

A few meters away, Draco Malfoy had just caught the Snitch and turned triumphantly toward were he last saw Potter, who barely had time to gasp out a warning and before he knew it, his world turned black as he followed Harry into sweet oblivion. A Bludger to the back does tend to have that particular effect. 

Just a few minutes before Severus Snape had been entertaining himself by commenting on the obvious attraction between his friend and Potter. It was a miracle they hadn't forgotten that they couldn't fly without a broom. How could anyone be so utterly besotted was beyond Severus and a Slytherin over a Gryffindor no less. The fact that the Brat looked good in next to nothing, straddling his broom and no doubt with an intent look in emerald eyes might have something to do with it all. But then again Severus had always preferred redheads so he just shuddered delicately at the idea of being stuck with Boy Wonder.

The Bludgers came out of absolutely nowhere. And by the time Severus realized they were going to hit those idiots, there wasn't time for more than a pair of Cushioning and Levitating Charms. As he and the Headmistress rushed the two to the Hospital Wing, he vaguely wondered if the two will consider it was worth it. Then again, this was Potter and Malfoy. Anything was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was dreaming, he was sure of it, how else could he explain looking at his sixteen year old self reflected on the glossy black surface of the Black Lake.

When he looked up he nearly snorted at the cliché of it all. From his vantage point, near the big willow by the lake, he had a very nice view of Hogwarts, illuminated from within with the soft light of candles and bathed in moonlight from without.

The grounds were silvery with the light and as he traced the path leading to the Entrance Hall doors he started as he noticed a figure emerging from them. Because of the distance it was impossible to tell who it was so he just sighed and laid back against the tree trunk. 

The sweetness of the air and the relative warm soon lulled him to a half nap. He relaxed into the soft grass, only to sit bold upright when he realized that he would recognize that swagger anywhere.

He carefully moved so as not to reveal himself and watched wide eyed as Draco approached the bank of the lake.

His jaw dropped when he noticed that Draco only wore a light robe and some slippers.

Once disrobed it became obvious that the blonde wore nothing else and Harry stared as creamy skin was revealed. Almost as if he sensed eyes on him he turned and stretched like a cat, knowingly displaying his body to advantage to the by now drooling Harry.

It only took a smile on Draco's part before Harry was up and moving towards the blonde. But before he got there two things happened. First, Harry realized he was as naked as the day he was born, and had no recollection of how it happened. Second, Draco was already moving away, into the water. For a brief instant Harry had an image of a horror movie he had once saw, of being drowned by a mermaid. However since coming to the Wizarding world, he had found out that mermaids were actually ugly, not even remotely blond, and not obviously sexual.

Whereas the siren song he could hear now just had to be the real thing, if only because his temptation was the exact opposite of a mer: breathtakingly beautiful, silvery-blond and exulting sex. Before he even realized, he was at arms length from the figure lazily swimming with sure, even strokes, the pale skin starkly contrasted by the blackness of the water. He submerged himself in the water and managed to surprise Draco by surfacing immediately under him, making him laugh as he was briefly caught around the middle. This lead to a brief struggle punctuated by giggles and the slapping of the water on their naked skins. Once caught though Draco relaxed and allowed Harry to hold him afloat in an embrace which spoke of trust, and promises of good things to come. Harry felt himself wake even as he gazed down in grey orbs full of emotion and a trace of mirth. Once awake he basked in the feelings evoked by his dream, then after only a brief though to the consequences, resolved to make that dream a reality, even if it took him the rest of his life to do so.

Harry slowly opened his expressive eyes and observed his surroundings. It couldn't have been more than three or four hours since the game, which meant that since the game began at four in the afternoon, in deference to the summer sun, it would be around eight in the evening, maybe more.

The Hospital Wing was unusually deserted of visitors but voices could be heard from just behind the door to Madame Pomfrey's office door. The shades were drawn and as his eyes adjusted he noticed that the bed next to his was occupied. He gasped when he recognized the so still figure and scrambled off his bed to check up on his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend.

Draco was swathed in bandages, which covered his torso, and Harry realized with a jolt what must have happened. During the match, he had been distracted and had obviously been injured, most likely by a Bludger, although he didn't hurt anymore. Something similar must have happened to the blond, only worse by the look of him. Harry's heart was squeezed by worry when he figured out that Draco had probably not woken since then. He pulled up a chair the blonde's bed to be closer than on his own bed and began watching the blonde as he slept.  
In the years he had not seen the Slytherin he had changed, well, so had Harry himself but it almost seemed that the man on the bed was a complete stranger. His hair, no longer slicked back looked soft and touchable, and while his face was still angular it no longer seemed as pointy as it had been in their school years. But there were other things too, that Harry only now noticed. The beautiful mouth which looked utterly kissable, the lowered lashes that seemed as delicate as ash, the long, delicate neck, the aristocratic hands and best of all in Harry's opinion at least, the small, high arched feet that he just knew would be at once ticklish and sensitive.

Feeling like a perv but not really caring, Harry leaned over and carded his fingers through Draco's hair, just to see if it was really that soft. He bit back a moan when he realized that yes, it really was that soft.

He slowly pulled back his hand then smiled softly when he felt Draco arch towards his hand. He curled up tighter in his seat and began counting the blonds breaths to assure himself that he was fine. Draco was dreaming too, of soft hands and warm touches that left him feeling loved, safe and cared for. It was a novel experience and he wanted to prolong it as much as possible, because really, this dream was his best relationship to date.

As he gradually drifted up into consciousness he became aware of a steady gaze on him, almost like a warm blanket, keeping the world away.  
He feigned sleep as he surveyed his surroundings from under lowered lashes, only to have then open wide when he heard a chuckle near the head of the bed. Turning his head swiftly he caught site of green eyes that sparkled with amusement and a gentle smile on soft looking lips and was instantly enthralled.

They were lost in each others eyes for a long time, and the amusement turned to a passionate and possessive look that Draco didn't understand but wanted to. But if there was one thing that the war had taught Draco it was that some opportunities were just too precious to waste. What life after the war had taught Harry though was that the perfect partner may not be who you choose but who is fated to be yours.

"Hey", Harrry breathed as he looked at the blonde, whose stunned expression made him grin even more widely.

"Hey Potter, old buddy old friend" Draco said equally softly, before continuing in his usual voice "what the hell are you doing?" then he groaned and added "And did you get the number of that bus?"

Harry laughed, and shook his head as no.

"Useless", muttered Draco between closing his eyes, Harry on the other hand was reassured that if the blonde could still snark then he was going to be fine.

Draco started awake from his light doze when he felt a straw near his lips. He looked into emerald pools while he drank, all the while wondering what the Gryffindor was up to. Before he could comment though, Harry spoke up and manages to shock him into dumbfounded silence.

Harry smiles reassuringly and offers his hand after quite a few minutes Draco shakes it without much conviction.

Harry smiles wider and softly asks again: "So we're friends? Can we try to put the past behind us?"  
Draco just nods and gives a tentative smile back. It felt weird, to lose of the constants in his life disappear but then again the heat in those incredible emeralds promised a constant of a different sort.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, the Muse refused to write before now, and since exams are upon me scowls I have little chance to update the two stories, I apologize. The review are wonderful people and they really are what keeps me going hugs all the great reviewers I will have something nice for Valentine's promise, anyone with a request should review ;)

Since the rematch, won by Slytherin fair and square, much to the disgust of both the former Gryffindors, and the Slytherins who'd expected some inventive cheating, Harry and Draco had formed a tentative friendship. Mostly they exchanged Owls every couple of days, as they were both fairly busy. Harry was redecorating Number 12 and Draco was doing next year's curriculum as well as attending conferences. They advanced to the point where Draco would send cards from where he'd been and amuse Harry with humorous details about the various places he'd visited and people he'd met.

On the last week of July he had spent much of his time in the most cosmopolitan American city on the east coast. Draco had been in New York for almost a week, had seen all the sights, both Muggle and Wizarding. It had been fun at the conference and tomorrow, on his last day, he planned a treat.

He had passed by the Park several times, always in those damned Muggle contraptions they call "cabs" but never been in it.

This day was dedicated entirely to strolling through Central Park. He was interested in it for several reasons. He had read about the famous Wizard who had designed it a long time ago and wanted to see it for himself. Also it was interesting to be able to make a comparison between the Wizarding side of it and what Muggle creativity and inventiveness could come up with for their side.

Now, however, he was tired. This conference was to mark Draco's debut in the elite of the world renowned Potion Masters. His presentation on the cure for Lycanthropy had been set for the last day, for impact they said. And after all the intellectual debates of that day, there had been a small celebration. Where there had followed even more debates. Sometimes Draco though all these eminent minds would do better just to do their research in solitude. Some were true barbarians, grabbing his arse. And some had horrible table manner, enough to put Draco off his dinner.

And so it was that he was now on his way to his rented apartment in yet another yellow monstrosity. Finally, he paid the leering driver and got out. The taxi drove off at top speed, causing Draco to be enveloped by the steam from the taxi as it left. In spite of it being late summer the air was chilly at this hour of the night. So Draco subtly cast a Warming Charm before lightly ascending the short flight of stairs to the apartment he had rented especially for the occasion.

Draco had always enjoyed traveling, even as a small kid. It made him feel alive to travel, even if it sometimes got lonely, without a companion to share the new experiences with. He shook himself from his uncharacteristic melancholic mood and realizing he had reached the appropriate door, opened it. He preferred to rent from the Wizarding side, so as to have all the features he would enjoy at home. He erected his own wards around the property then summoned the house elf. Ten minutes later he was soaking in a warm bath, planning his itinerary for the next day. First he would see the Muggle side then the Wizarding side, to save the best for last.

When Draco thought he had soaked and planned enough, and when his skin started getting slightly wrinkled, he got out of the bath. Casting a Drying Charm on himself, he padded nude across the apartment to slip under the sheets on the bed the elves had already prepared for him. He was grateful for the opportunity to be here. It had been wonderful. Still there were things that really mattered when you were in a new city. And one of them was a good night's sleep. So Draco snuggled deeper into the bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

The next day, Draco got up late, took a quick shower and half a cup of coffee and was out in the street hailing the infernal invention within ten minutes of getting up. If he had to catch the Portkey to London at three o'clock he had to hurry with getting to his destination. When he finally got there, he breathed a sigh of relief and tried to relax his tensed muscles. By eleven he had seen most of it, except the Great Waterfall. Which wasn't really that big, or that impressive, but it did fulfill wishes. If the wish was from the heart and not planned, it would come true.

Finally he found the pathway there and crossed to the railing surrounding the ledge. He grabbed it tightly and closed his eyes to wish. He tried to open his mind to make sure the wish was heartfelt. The crisp breeze, a herald of the approaching autumn, suddenly picked up from his left. With it came the smell of grass and cloves and something unique, a blend of spices but sweet. An image popped into Draco's head and he gasped. Harry!

He turned around to stare into smiling emeralds. It didn't take long until they got talking,

"I didn't know you would be in New York, Potter. Did you come here on business?" asked Draco in his signature drawl, faking indifference when really was quite curious. He though the brunette had finally returned to England, for good this time.

"Actually, I live here, well, lived. While I was traveling I had NY as home base. Since there are so many people here, mostly Muggles, I could blend in. I came back to get the rest of my stuff. Was the conference alright?"

"Yes, it was. In fact I'll tell you more about it if you buy the coffee. Deal?"

"Deal, Malfoy." Harry laughed as he gently caught the blonde's elbow to Side-Along to his flat.

As they landed, Harry steadied Draco after the abrupt Apparition which just earned him a dirty look for both the Side-Along and the help. Harry just shrugged unrepentantly and went to get the coffee. Draco was however impressed by the expensiveness of the flat, an open duplex with a modernist look. The latter didn't take away any of the homey feel of it. He was further impressed to notice the view it had. It was the part of the Park that he loved best. It was the place where the trees were oldest and looked greener because of their density.

Harry returned to the main room, with a tray trailing after him. Draco's mouth watered the sight. The tray was filled with finger sandwiches and croissants, and éclairs for dessert. And there were two steaming mugs of coffee on it too. He switched his eyes to Harry, who had his hands in his pockets and muttered, "Show off," before grabbing a mug and sipping gratefully. Since the window seat seemed to be the only place to sit in the otherwise empty room, they sat there as they shared the food and drank their coffees. They found themselves talking for over two hours, interspaced with comfortable silences as they gazed at the park, until Draco figured it was almost time to leave.

Only when Draco looked at his wristwatch he noticed it was too a quarter to three. He cursed and was about to get up to at least try to make it in time, when his wrist was grabbed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the blonde was fretting about.

"Malfoy, calm down." Harry tried a soothing tone with the agitated blonde.

"How can I calm down Potter? I just missed my Portkey. I had planned to spend my last month in rest and relaxation. Maybe in Tahiti but I need to be in England to do that and . . ."

"Malfoy, shut up," once Draco snapped his mouth shut Harry continued, "Now, where you were staying, did they have house elves?" At Draco's nod, Harry explained, "If so, just ask them to bring your baggage them to you here. I'll take care of the rest."

Draco looked dubiously at Harry but did as asked. Once Draco's baggage was magically shrunken, he looked around for Harry. He found him in the beautifully arranged kitchen but saw no house elf. So, Potter could cook and do it well too. It was kind of flattering to know the great prat himself cooked for you. While Draco was pondering this, he missed Harry finish packing his shrunken items into boxes to be sent via Owl. Even more importantly he only guessed when it was too late what Harry had planned. "Potter, don't you dare . . ."


End file.
